¿Chico o chica?
by doshi-san
Summary: Maka y el resto del grupo quieren saber el sexo/género de Crona, y al grandioso Black Star se le ha ocurrido una forma para comprobar las teorías.


**¡Hola, mundo! Bueno, esta vez decidí hacer un one-shot de Soul Eater, que espero que también sea de su agrado -así como en el fic pasado-. Otra vez agrego que no sé si vaya a gustar de alguno y si a alguien no le gusta sólo límitese a no comentar.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Chico o Chica?<strong>

Como de costumbre, Maka y el resto de los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería del Shibusen, junto con el resto del alumnado, hablando amenamente. Siempre salía un tema de plática, fuera una misión, quejarse sobre el profesor Stein o cualquier cosa.

— Oigan, muchachos— los llamó Liz, metiendo una papa frita en su boca—, ¿ustedes qué creen que sea Crona, un chico o una chica? Yo digo que chico, ninguna chica en su santo juicio se vestiría así.  
>— Pues, no lo sé… ¿Que no era una chica?— comentó Tsubaki, con sinceridad.<br>— Ningún hombre se haría un corte tan asimétrico— opinó Kid, luego se dirigió a Maka—. Tú le has abrazado mucho, ¿qué género tiene Crona?  
>— Hmm… ¿Me creen si digo que tampoco lo sé?— respondió la peli-ceniza, riendo con nerviosismo.<br>— Crona es una chica— afirmó Black Star, completamente seguro de sí mismo.  
>— ¿Cómo lo garantizas, viejo?— dudó Soul<br>— Es obvio, no creo que ningún chico acepte tantos abrazos de una pecho-plano, ni tener el pelo rosa— objetó el peli-azul, inmediatamente un libro se incrusto en su cabeza, cortesía de un Maka-chop.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, dejaron el tema y comenzaron a hablar de otra cosa. El timbre que avisaba que terminaba la hora del almuerzo sonó y la cafetería que antes estaba repleta por el alumnado, muy pronto quedó vacía.

Tsubaki notaba distinto a Black Star, estaba como distraído. Bien, debía admitir que nunca prestaba atención a las clases, pero esta forma de "distraído" era otra, era como si él estuviera absorto en sus propios pensamientos y se encontraba, por lo tanto, algo serio y sin hacerse notar. Quizá eran alucinaciones suyas… No, su técnico estaba raro. Quiso preguntarle, pero parecía una mala idea, suponiendo que estaban en la clase de Stein y que éste al verlos cuchichear podría arrojarles un bisturí. Ya podría preguntarle más tarde.

* * *

><p>— Black Star, ¿sucede algo?— cuestionó Tsubaki una vez que estuvieron en su apartamento, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del aludido, él sólo negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Ella suspiró y continuó, cambiando de tema— Entonces, ¿qué quieres cenar?<p>

Él sólo volvió a negar… eso ya rebasaba lo raro, Black Star jamás le negaba su comida, por muy enfermo que estuviera. La pelinegra observó cómo el peli-azul se retiraba a su habitación, con la misma expresión ida.

Una vez que entró a su recámara, cambió su ropa normal por un pijama y, arrastrando literalmente los pies, se dirigió a su futón, se acostó en él y colocó sus brazos tras su cabeza. Ahora podría meditar tranquilamente el tema que le venía atormentando desde que surgió la pregunta por parte de Liz: ¿Qué género tenía Crona?

Sí, podía ser una pregunta sin importancia, pues sea cual fuese el género o sexo de él o ella, seguirían siendo camaradas. Pero era sumamente tentador saber la respuesta de la incógnita, el problema era saber cómo resolverla.

Duró un buen tiempo así, dándole vueltas al asunto, hasta que la gran respuesta llegó a su cabeza. Sí, ahora tendría un plan maestro e infalible, sólo tendría que esperar para realizarlo mañana. Un rugido por parte de su estómago le interrumpió.

— Cierto, no te he alimentado, lo siento— le sonrió a su barriga, para después asomarse por la puerta y gritar: — ¡Tsubaki! Tu Dios tiene hambre, ¿ya hiciste de cenar?

Ella le volteó a ver y después asintió con una sonrisa. Le conocía muy bien, no importaba que en un principio no quisiera cenar, terminaría cocinando para él aunque fuera media noche.

* * *

>Al día siguiente, todo transcurrió con normalidad. El típico Black Star llegó anunciando su "grandiosa" presencia y que todos debían "agradecer" el que él estuviera allí y el resto de las clases se mantuvo así.<p><p>

— Maka— le llamó el "Dios"—, ¿dónde está Crona?  
>— En su habitación— respondió la peli-ceniza.<br>— ¿Podrías llevar a mi magnífica persona con ella?

Ella rodó los ojos, bufó cruzando los brazos y asintió, aunque el técnico jamás pensó que el resto del grupo les seguiría.

Les guio hasta donde suponían que era el calabozo del Shibusen. Sobra decir que Liz tiritaba por lo tétrico que podía resultar el lugar, imaginándose que un fantasma llegaría en cualquier momento y que entre tantas escaleras se perdería. Patty reía por los temblores de su hermana mayor.

Maka abrió con cautela la puerta del cuarto de Crona –pues temía asustarla- y se adentraron a la habitación.

— Hola, Crona— le saludó la técnico alegremente con una sonrisa—. Venimos a saludarte.  
>— H-hola… yo… no sé cómo lidiar… con las visitas— tartamudeó ella mientras se sobaba un brazo.<p>

Maka hizo un ademán a Black Star para que se acercara y dijera el fin de su visita. Él negó un poco sonrojado e imitó el gesto de ella, a lo que su amiga se acercó y le susurró su duda. Maka se irritó un poco, pero de todos modos hizo la pregunta:

— Crona… hum… queremos saber de qué género eres— replicó un poco abochornada.

Crona se removió ligeramente en su lugar. ¡Qué clase de pregunta era esa!

— Pues… yo no lo sé— respondió con vergüenza.

¡Esa sí que no se la esperaban! Incluso Kid -que había recibido un ataque de asimetría sólo porque había una cama en la habitación en vez de dos, corrompiendo toda la belleza estética del lugar- había volteado a ver a la personita.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?— se extrañó Tsubaki.  
>— Lo s-siento, pero n-no sé la di-diferencia entre un chico y u-una chica— tartamudeó más nerviosa aún.<p>

Maka intentó buscar la forma en darle la diferencia a Crona, sin traumarla de por vida.

— ¿Y si le revisamos?— soltó de repente ella.  
>— ¡Estás loca! ¿Y si es mujer?— razonó Soul.<br>— ¿Y si es hombre? Ni mi hermanita ni yo aceptamos eso— respondió Liz, abrazando protectoramente a Patty quien canturreaba algo sobre "Crona está indecisa. No sabe si es chico o chica" -al parecer ella aseguraba que Crona era del género femenino con su canción, o lo hacía para que rimara-.

Estuvieron discutiendo un rato sobre qué harían, hasta que repararon en el hecho de que Black Star no alegaba con ellos, sino que simplemente observaba con detalle a Crona.

El personaje se limitaba a no mirarle a los ojos, volteando a ver todas las paredes de su habitación hecho o hecha un manojo de nervios, tirando suavemente del borde de su vestido.

— ¡Black Star!

El grito proveniente de Tsubaki resonó en la habitación. Todos voltearon a ver al aludido, quien se encontraba a escasos milímetros del rostro de quien en un principio observaba. Sí, había besado a Crona, sin estar seguro del sexo o el género de él o ella. Se alejó suspirando y sentenció:

— Crona es una chica.

Maka vaciló en su lugar, Soul tenía un tic en el ojo por el acto de su amigo, Kid le miró mal, Tsubaki parecía fuera de sí, Liz tenía la boca más que abierta y Patty, bueno, como siempre comenzó a reír estrepitosamente. La pobre persona de Crona estaba pálida, sin saber qué hacer o cómo lidiar con el acto de Black Star.

— ¿No hubiera sido mejor preguntarle a Nygus-sensei?— cuestionó el Shinigami.  
>— Hubiera sido menos traumático— afirmó el albino.<p>

Black Star movió la mano, restándoles importancia. Los labios de Crona sabían bien, seguro que era una chica.

— Le preguntaremos a Nygus-sensei— dijo Maka, sin creerse todavía el hecho de que el peli-azul hubiera besado a su amiga o amigo—, para no quedarnos con la duda.

De repente Ragnarok salió de la espalda de Crona, hecho una furia.

— ¿¡Cómo te haz atrevido a besar a mi Crona, pequeñajo!— Gritó el arma, golpeando la cabeza de su portador o portadora— ¿O acaso querías ver esto, eh?

Acto seguido, Ragnarok comenzó a tirar hacia arriba el vestido de su técnico, a lo que se comenzó a quejar.

— Déjame en paz…— rogó Crona— ¡Chicos, ayuda!

Después de pelear y jalonear un rato con el de ojos saltones, éste al parecer se cansó y volvió a su lugar y casi al momento, los demás se retiraron de la habitación del o de la peli-rosado.

* * *

><p>Maka llevó al resto de sus amigos con Nygus-sensei: ella ya sabía de qué género era Crona. Llegando a la enfermería del Shibusen acorralaron a la enfermera y la bombardearon con preguntas acerca del tema.<p>

— Chicos, calma— pidió amablemente—. Sí, Crona es hombre y no Soul, Black Star no es homosexual por eso.

La guadaña suspiró, ahora podría dormir en paz. En cambio la reacción de su amigo no fue la mejor. ¡Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil! Besó a Crona sin saber que era un chico, eso quería decir que debido a su falta de conocimiento no podrían decir que bateaba del otro lado… pero no saldría de las burlas de sus amigos.

Debería dejar de ser tan idiota e impulsivo, además de darle una buena disculpa a Tsubaki y jurar que nunca de los nunca besaría a otra persona que no fuera ella.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>A ver gente... espérenme. Cuenten hasta 10 y permítanme correr un poco antes de que me persigan y me linchen, que no soy muy rápida.<strong>

**Como hay mucha gente que pone esto, también lo haré -sí, seré aunque sea una vez en mi vida una del montón-.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
